onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Prometheus
|affiliation = Big Mom Pirates |residence = Whole Cake Island |epithet = |birth = July 19th |height = 239 cm (7'10") |jva = Yū Mizushima }} Prometheus is a sun homie that Big Mom summons from her right hand. It is a special kind of homie, as it received a soul fragment from Big Mom herself. Appearance Prometheus is a mass of compressed flames with several sunrays surrounding it, giving it the appearance of a miniaturized sun. Its eyes and nose are very close together, and are small compared to its large mouth. It has blushy, rosy cheeks and is usually seen with a toothy smile. When it uses its power, its appearance changes, and it resembles a fireball while its facial features remain, though it can take on a more sinister appearance. While sleeping, Prometheus does not exude any sun rays nor light, instead appearing a mere orb with a face floating in midair. When it was initially described by Pound, it had a more fiery appearance and was surrounded by fireballs rather than sunrays. Its facial features consisted of only slanted, pupilless eyes and a mouth. It took this appearance when it joined with Big Mom to attack the Thousand Sunny. Gallery Personality Prometheus is very loyal to Big Mom and will come to her when she summons it. It also cares about the safety of the citizens in Totto Land and may even question Big Mom and beg her to cease if it sees her tantrums are causing harm to others. However, due to being a homie, it can never physically go against Big Mom due to fearing her powerful soul as all homies do. Loyal to Big Mom, Prometheus would not hesitate to execute any traitors in cold blood, as it brutally incinerated Kingbaum while callously causing heavy casualties among other homies nearby. On the other hand, it has faith in its fellow special homie Zeus, and repeatedly called it back when Zeus was lured into abandoning Big Mom for an irresistible snack. Prior to fighting Brook, Prometheus had never been injured. Thus, when receiving a wound, it became very shocked and distressed at the pain. Similar to Zeus' cloud eating habits, Prometheus claims that it needs to eat fire to regain its strength. Abilities and Powers Prometheus is far more powerful than normal homies, being made from a fragment of Big Mom's very own soul. This gives the sun a will strong enough to resist the soul projection of the Yomi Yomi no Mi's user. . However, Prometheus is still vulnerable to being injured by the user of the fruit. Being made of fire, it is immune to almost all physical attacks, even ones imbued with Busoshoku Haki (since it has no substantial body beneath its intangible effect), but can be harmed by water. However, due to its size, it will take a large quantity of water to just slow it down. As a sun, Prometheus can fly, and is able to produce incredibly powerful flames and explosions, strong enough to harm Vinsmoke Reiju while she was wearing a flame-resistant Raid Suit. When combining powers with Zeus, they can create incredibly vast and destructive thunderstorms. Prometheus can also attack by growing in size to gigantic proportions, dwarfing even the enormous Kingbaum, and falling down on its opponents, burning everything in a large radius around it to cinders. However, while Prometheus is in gigantic size, it moves more sluggishly. It has the ability to sense Napoleon's whereabouts. Prometheus can also serve as Big Mom's mode of transportation, if Zeus is not available, and can become a part of Big Mom's hair, where it has the ability to burn anything it comes into contact with. Attacks * |Hebunrī Foiā|literal meaning "The Heavens' Fire"}}: Big Mom grabs Prometheus and throws it at her target, creating a large, fiery explosion upon impact. It is powerful enough to hurt someone who is using a fire-resistant Raid Suit. It was first used during her rampage in Sweet City, but was only named when used against the Sanji Retrieval Team. Feuer is the German word for "fire". History Past Prometheus was created by a young Charlotte Linlin, and along with Zeus became one of her main weapons as she began her pirating career several decades ago. One such activity was the three of them raiding a kingdom for sweets. When Urouge invaded Totto Land and defeated Snack, Big Mom had Zeus and Prometheus create a large thunderstorm as Cracker sailed in to defeat Urouge. Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc Prometheus danced with Big Mom and many other homies as she asked for a status report on the preparations for Sanji and Charlotte Pudding's wedding. During her rampage in Sweet City, Big Mom grabbed Prometheus and threw it onto the ground. Reappearing in the sky, the sun tried to tell Big Mom to stop, but she did not listen. When Monkey D. Luffy invaded Whole Cake Island and defeated Cracker, Prometheus and Zeus created a massive storm while Big Mom's army marched to attack Luffy. Later, Big Mom broke into the Room of Treasure to deal with an intruder, Brook. She summoned Prometheus and Zeus to battle, and the three of them easily overwhelmed Brook. Big Mom eventually captured Brook, and Prometheus bandaged a wound that it received from the Straw Hat member, in shock that it had been injured for the first time. Soon afterwards, Big Mom and her homies went to sleep, but Big Mom spotted a fly and swatted it. Thinking there was an intruder in the room, Prometheus, Zeus, and Napoleon woke up and attacked the spot where Big Mom swatted the fly before going back to sleep. Later, however, Nami entered the room, and Big Mom threw Prometheus at her, causing a fiery explosion. On the morning of the wedding day, Big Mom was crying in grief when the skeleton she was carrying was not moving (not knowing that Brook had been replaced). Prometheus and Zeus cheered her up by reminding her of the wedding. They later accompanied her to the wedding venue as the Tea Party began. When Luffy broke into the wedding venue, Big Mom summoned Prometheus and Zeus to her side in order to attack him. However, Charlotte Katakuri intercepted Luffy, and Jinbe entered the scene, formally leaving the Big Mom Pirates. When Big Mom found herself unable to remove Jinbe's lifespan like usual, she attacked him with Prometheus. Later, when Capone Bege and his crew attempted to assassinate Big Mom and failed, she threw Prometheus at Bege and Caesar when they were trying to escape, catching Vinsmoke Reiju in the powerful blast. After a craving Big Mom was told by Perospero that the Straw Hats had her desired wedding cake, Prometheus joined her as she chased after the Straw Hats while flying on Zeus. When Zeus became distracted by Nami's thunderclouds and dropped Big Mom to the ground, Prometheus angrily asked what it was doing. After Kingbaum chose to assist the Straw Hats in their escape, Prometheus berated him for his betrayal before growing to an enormous size and falling down on the tree homie, burning him. The Straw Hats continued their escape, and Luffy tried attacking Prometheus, but was unable to hit the living flames. Jinbe managed to stun Prometheus by shooting bursts of water at it, though Prometheus quickly recovered and resumed chasing the Straw Hats. During the chase, however, Zeus unwittingly ate Nami's Weather Egg, filling it with storm energy. Nami then used it to hit the Big Mom Pirates with a massive thunderbolt. Once Zeus returned to its normal size, Prometheus berated the cloud homie for its actions. After Big Mom left Whole Cake Island to continue pursuing the Straw Hats, Prometheus was at the western coast with Zeus. Prometheus was exhausted and wanted to eat fire. Later on, Prometheus and Zeus traveled over Totto Land's sea to reunite with Big Mom. They eventually returned to her and they went to attack the Thousand Sunny, with Prometheus riding on top of Big Mom's head. As Big Mom searched for the wedding cake she craved, Prometheus lit the sails on fire. Jinbe then stopped the flames by dousing the ship with a big sea current before knocking both Big Mom and Prometheus off the ship with Fish-Man Karate. They were quickly rescued by Zeus and Big Mom prepared for another assault. Brook bisected Zeus and Nami sent her thunderclouds in between the two halves of the cloud homie, causing Zeus to discharge its full power, engulfing Big Mom in a massive blast of electricity. However, Prometheus carried Big Mom, and she ordered it to chase after the Sunny. During the chase, Prometheus grew into a gigantic size and threatened to torch the Sunny. Prometheus stopped its attack when the Fire Tank Pirates arrived. Seeing the cake on Bege's ship, Prometheus then went after Bege and his crew. While chasing the Nostra Castello, Prometheus was moving sluggishly due to its gigantic size. After the Fire Tank Pirates changed course to Funwari Island, Prometheus began torching the Nostra Castello. The Fire Tank Pirates managed to disembark on Funwari Island just as Prometheus destroyed their ship. Levely Arc Prometheus was with Big Mom in her chamber as she talked to Kaido about their shared hatred toward Luffy and her plans for revenge. Major Battles *Prometheus, Zeus, and Charlotte Cracker vs. Urouge (unseen) *Big Mom Pirates vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, and Kingbaum *Prometheus, Zeus, and Big Mom vs. Brook *Big Mom Pirates vs. Sanji Retrieval Team **Prometheus vs. Luffy and Jinbe Trivia *Prometheus shares its name with a Greek titan who brought fire to mankind. *Prometheus shares the same voice actor as its fellow special Homies, Zeus and Napoleon. *Prometheus' favorite food is fire. References Site Navigation ca:Prometeu it:Prometheus ru:Прометей es:Prometheus fr:Prométhée pl:Prometeusz Category:Homies Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists